Dancin' Away With My Heart
by AriandEzra
Summary: Song-fic for "Dancin' Away With My Heart" by Lady Antebellum. Read and Review :D


**I want to worship Katie (bubblesloveee) and Mika (schlagergeten) and kill them at the same time for reccomending the song "Dancin' Away With My Heart" by Lady Antebellum. I'm sitting here, imagining Ezria and gathering ideas (this whole fanfic is playing out like a movie in my head right now) and bawling my eyes out. I suggest you listen to the song as you listen.  
><strong>

**I don't own anything, although I'm determined to pay a lot of money to own Ezra Fitz.**

**Reviews mean the world to me!**

* * *

><p><em>Senior Prom is supposed to be a joyous time, a high school girl's Christmas. Everyone looked lovely; their gowns were beautiful and their hair was done up to perfection. Even the guys looked dashing in their tuxes. It was impossible for me to feel happy though. Completely impossible. <em>

_Ever since that day, almost 3 months ago, happiness was completely foreign to me. I couldn't be happy if I didn't have him, which was exactly what I got. My eyes flickered towards where my friends stood on the dance floor, each looking absolutely radiant and and glowing with their significant others. Spencer was actually letting loose for once and had her hands thrown up over her head and Toby was laughing. Hanna and Caleb were...grinding against one another, something that I was trying to not look at too often, and Maya and Emily were moving slightly, but enjoying conversation. Each were in their own little couple worlds, not paying attention to anything else but each other. Just like how he and I used to be._

_And then there was me; Aria, sitting along at our table in a gorgeous teal prom dress that Ella had bought me, trying to lift my spirits. My parents knowing about us only put strain on the relationship rather than lightening it, which had been a major factor in the break up. They were still on good terms with him, but he and I hadn't talked since that night. _

_I heard the door to the ballroom open in a_ woosh_ and looked towards the door. When my eyes met with the person's who had entered the room, I felt like the wind had been knocked out of me. Ezra's blue eyes bored into mine and he didn't even pause as my mother, a chaperone, came up and tried to stir up small talk. The crowded dance floor seemed to not faze him as he walked over towards me. _

_I felt like the moment was surreal and that everything was moving in slow motion. This only happened in the movies, not real life. Every student turned to look at him, whispers floating around the room. It wasn't like the student body didn't know about us or the break up, they did, but seeing him here was as much of a shock to them as it was to me. _

_A slow song, something by Lady Antebellum; I was too distracted to place the title, set in as Ezra was finally standing in front of me, holding out his hand. "Aria, I've made a horrible mistake. Dance with me, please?" His eyes looked like they were beginning to water and I wondered if he was going through as much of a rough time as I was. I nodded quickly and took his outstretched hand, pulling myself up from my seat._

**~I finally asked you to dance on the last slow song **

**Beneath that moon that was really a disco ball **

**I can still feel my head on your shoulder **

**And hoping that song would never be over~**

_We both moved slowly, from side to side as the first verse of the song played. I was afraid to put my head on his shoulder or really touch him, scared that he would poof and I would be sitting all alone in my lonely chair. But, I was courageous enough to reach up and brush a curl from his forehead, as I had so often done when we were alone. "I miss you, Ezra," I said and looked at him, really taking a good look. _

_His skin wasn't as rosy and he had gotten thinner. There were bags under his eyes, much like mine, from lack of sleep. He didn't look like my Ezra. The only indication that he was happy was the glimmer in his eyes as he looked down at me. "Life is hell without you," he replied softly. _

**~I haven't seen you in ages **

**Sometimes I find myself wondering where you are **

**For me you'll always be eighteen and beautiful **

**And dancing away with my heart~**

_I felt his hand travel up at rest upon my cheek and he moved strands of hair away from my face that had fallen from mane of curls I had gotten done for the occasion. His breath became soft and I felt it fan across my face, and I closed my eyes at the familiar scent. My mind was screaming "kiss me" each moment that he came closer and squealed in joy once I finally felt his lips on mine. The kiss was soft, but passion filled. Our lips moved together like a pair of perfect ballroom dancers and I felt like we were the only two left in the room._

**~I brushed your curls back so I could see your eyes **

**And the way you moved me was like you were reading my mind **

**I can still feel you lean in to kiss me **

**I can't help but wonder if you ever miss me~**

_As we pulled away, I looked around slightly, meeting the eyes of my three best friends and my mother. They were all smiling, the four of them knowing how miserable I had been feeling. Ella must have known how terrible Ezra had been feeling too, because she winked at him._

_The boyish smiled I loved appeared on his face as he pressed his forehead against mine and whispered "I love you" while the song continued to play on._

**~I haven't seen you in ages **

**Sometimes I find myself wondering where you are **

**For me you'll always be eighteen and beautiful **

**And dancing away with my heart~**

* * *

><p>That was 5 years ago. I hadn't seen Ezra since the summer after graduation. We spent that gorgeous summer together, doing whatever we pleased. Going to Disneyworld, spending time at the beach. Staying out till all hours and falling asleep in each others arms at 4 in the morning. We had the freedom to do so.<p>

But, then came along that lovely thing called college. I had gotten into University of Michigan, and while Ezra and I had previous plans for him to move out there with me, they had been discarded by the administration at Hollis who upped his salary and put him on the English department board. We tried emails, letters, Skype; everything, but sooner or later schoolwork caught up with me and work caught up with him. Communication grew shorter and shorter until it was nonexistent.

My four years in college, I went out on a few dates, trying to get over the pain, but nothing worked. No guy would be Ezra. Sure, some of them were highly attractive with good personalities, but every date entailed them talking and me wishing Ezra would walk through the door and whisk me away**.**

**~You headed off to college at the end of that summer **

**And we lost touch **

**I guess I didn't realize even at the moment we lost so much~**

After all those years, I finally was able to name the song we had danced to at prom. "Dancin' Away With My Heart". It's been my favorite song ever since and the more I've listened to it, the more I see how it paralleled Ezra and I.

I was now living in New York City, a writer for the wedding announcement column at the Times. Hanna and Caleb married during college and Hanna owned a little boutique down in SoHo. Spencer was pre-med at Yale, but was living in the city with Toby, and commuted to classes every 4 days a week. Emily and Maya lived close to my apartment and recently were granted a baby via a surrogate mother.

I was happy for my friends, but it still hurt to see all their relationships still intact and mine, which had been the strongest back in high school, was torn to shreds.

Today was a rainy Sunday morning and the city was relatively quiet. I grabbed my raincoat off the door and slid on my cheetah printed rain boots, heading out to grab some coffee. Then, I'd come back and finish writing the small announcements that I had to get done for work tomorrow. Another Sunday all alone.

For a strange reason, I loved the city when it rained. Things seemed more peaceful and not at busy. There weren't as many tourists when it rained and they were a frequent sight when you lived in Midtown. My favorite coffee shop/book store wasn't too far away. It was small and not very well known, but they made the best cup of coffee around, better than Starbucks. The owner knew me by heart and smiled as I walked through the door.

"The usual," he asked and I nodded my head, going over to my usual spot on the couch where I sat most Sundays reading a book. Only today, there was someone in my spot. Someone with a head of brownish-black curls. _No, it couldn't be...could it?_

I felt my heart stop like it did during the prom when Ezra had come to my rescue and told me he loved me and everything was repaired, even just for 8 weeks. "Excuse me," I said quietly, waiting for the stranger to turn around, "but I usually sit here."

The man turned around and I was met with blue eyes. I scanned down his face with my own hazel ones and saw the same jaw, same nose, and same lips that turned up into the hugest smile I had ever seen. "Ezra," I whispered, my eyes full of tears. He nodded and I threw my arms around his neck, my tears soaking his already damp sweater. "I thought I'd never see you again," I said into his shoulder and I felt his fingers running through my hair, trying to soothe me.

His arms wound tighter around me, pulling me into his lap. We elicited the stares of the few customers in the shop, not like it mattered much. It felt exactly like it did on prom night, except this time, I was determined to never let him slip away. "Aria Montgomery," he said, raising my chin with his fingertip. "I'm never letting you go ever again."

I brought my eyes up to meet his. They were hungry, filled with love. Mine probably matched. "Good, because I'm not going to let you get away," I said and clasped both sides of his face, bringing my lips to meet his.

**~I haven't seen you in ages **

**Sometimes I find myself wondering where you are **

**For me you'll always be eighteen and beautiful **

**And dancing away with my heart**~

* * *

><p><strong>I'm hoping you all enjoyed this and bawled you eyes out while reading. I just did. <strong>

**I'm trying to think of some ideas for a multichaptered fic, so if you have any, let me know! Please review!**

**love always,**

**becca.**


End file.
